


Love

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [540]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Benny, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Dean and Benny just really really love each other





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (anon ro not, if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

“Oh the sheets, brother.” Benny murmured softly.

Dean lied back on the bed, looking up at Benny.

“Benny….” Dean whispered. “I want you.”

“I know. You’ll have me, suga’.” Benny smiled, leaning down, kissing Dean deeply. Dean melted into the touch, and Benny started to strip the two out of their clothing, until both were naked.

Benny snaked down Dean’s body before his mouth enveloped Dean’s cock, and he sank down on it, sucking and running his tongue where he could.

Dean gasped and moaned, while Benny’s throat worked around Dean’s cock, and when Dean felt like he was going to come, Benny’s mouth left, eliciting a whine from Dean.

Benny gave Dean a wink before pushing his legs up, and bending down to lick and suck at Dean’s hole. He ate Dean out until Dean was sloppy and open, and he was crying out, begging for Benny to fuck him.

Benny spat on his hand, slicking his cock, making sure Dean was opened enough to take it before he slowly sank inside, savoring each inch, feeling the soft clenches Dean gave.

“That’s it brother….just like that.” Benny groaned, before sinking to the hilt.

He pulled his hips back and started rocking inside of Dean, fucking him slowly and deeply, letting Dean’s legs curl around his waist. Benny leaned back down and started kissing Dean again, murmuring words of love in Dean’s ear as he fucked Dean.

“Benny…Benny…I-I love you.” Dean said, before his face flushed red.

“Darlin’ I love you too.” Benny replied, smiling as he kissed Dean again. “Love you so much.”


End file.
